I Hate You! I Love You!
by Elizabeth Bells
Summary: Lily and James from the moment she stopped hating him to the time she fell in love with him to the bitter end. Lots of Fluff, suspence and silly Sirius and Remus...also Peter but I dont like him very much. James and Lily! Please Read and Review!
1. The Day Lily Stopped Hating Him

**THis is a one-shot about the moment Lilly stopped Hating James. She didnt start liking him yet, just stopped hating him. Please enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Lilly!" Snape said begging her to listen. It was the fifth time he'd tried to talk to her all week, and today was Tuesday.<p>

"Go away Snape! I have nothing to say to you!" Lilly said.

She hated him. How could he, even after all these years of her standing up for him he'd done that. He'd called her the unforgettable and unforgivable thing: A mudblood!

It had all ready been weeks, and she was still refusing to talk to him.

"No!" Snape said desperately. He grabbed her arm and refused to let go. His grip was strong, making her arm red and her teeth clench in fury.

Lilly squirmed and fought but Snape held on with wildness flashing on his eyes. He was like a mad man, refusing to believe he could not have what he wanted.

"Severus let go!" Lilly pleaded. He was hurting her. He always hurt her. Things he said, and did.

Tears were forming at her eyes and her lip was trembling. Her heart pounded from anger. How dare he!

"Lilly you have to—" But he was cut off as someone pointed a wand at Snape's big nose. His grip lessened slightly.

"Leave her alone Snape," James said. Anger flashed through his eyes as he made Snape release her.

He kept his eyes on her, watching her like some piece of meat.

"You should stay out of this Potter," Snape spat but James kept a calm face.

"I think you should go now Snape," James said and Lilly relaxed as Snape walked away.

"Lilly are you alright?" James said putting his hand on her shoulder. "He should have left you alone!"

"Stop it! Like you are any better Potter! You never let me alone, you always tease me, constantly harass me and I didn't even do anything," Lilly says holding back the terrified tears in her eyes.

She waited for him to say something, to yell at her, tease her but he just slowly removed his arm and stepped away noting that it was making her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Lilly," he said looking her in the eyes and trying to make sure she saw how truthful he was being. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"I won't tease you ever again," He promised her and slowly, after making sure she was okay again with a quick look over, he walked away.

_That was the moment that Lilly Evans stopped hating James Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>So What did you think? <em>I'll update soon. I promise!...well as long as I at least get 1 reveiw! The more the merrier and the faster I update!<em>**


	2. The Day Lily Started Liking Him

**Thank you my dear Reviewers! And yes I will now begin calling her Lily not Lilly- as pointed out is incorrect so thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is how Lily Evans began to like James Potter as a friend, or at least aquaintence. <em>**

**_P.S. Times True Context is not a real book. I made it up. Even though I'd like to read it! What a cool name right?_**

Lily sat under a perfect shady tree just enjoying the spring breeze, and the sounds around her. Hogwarts was never boring to Lily. Nothing ever got old, or less exciting, every moment was a thrill.

Lily looked around when she heard a sudden group of talkers. As prefect, she sent out to investigate. What she was not surprised about was that James Potter was the center of commotion, what she did not expect to see was him apologizing to a group of people.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm just really trying to read this book," he was saying.

_A book? _Lily thought. _I was not under the impression that Potter liked reading._

"Its oaky, I'm fine," A first year said standing from the ground and brushing herself off.

"Okay, if you're sure," James said and began walking the direction of which Lily was. His head flew right back to his book in which he was obviously very into. He must have been at a good part.

Not wanting a confrontation with James, Lily stood in the shadow as he passed, but she could read the title of the book he was carrying. "Times True Context", her favorite book. It was a romance book, and not usually the one she could imagine Potter getting interested in but she tried not to think about it.

It was funny though, because it looked like he was nearly done with it.

James sat on a bench as he finished the book. Lily saw him take the bookmark out and put it in his pocket. He looked around, smiled and set off again. He was proud of himself for finishing it in less than three days as it was a pretty thick book. But it had been good, in a romantic, mushy, girly, chick flick kind of way….

Lily shrugged to herself and continued to enjoy her spring moment, the thought of James Potter, was a thing in the wind.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lily," Potter said using her first name.<p>

She narrowed her eyes. Usually when he used her first name, it was when he was about to crack a joke about her.

"What?" She sighed looking at him. In his hand was the book, 'Times True Context.'

"Well I wanted to ask you a question," he said blinking at her.

"Okay, shoot," she said wondering what he could possibly want since they didn't have any homework yet.

"Who was your favorite character? Jane or Jasmine?" he asked not even blushing.

Lily stared at him. "From the book? Jasmine I guess," Lily said slowly. "Why? And how did you know I've read it?"

"You told me it was your favorite book once, so I read it….So why do you like Jasmine?"

"Err—how brave she was in the struggle of life," Lily said startled. "But Potter, why would you read something because I liked it?"

"Because EVANS, we don't have anything to talk about that you like so I thought I'd take a crack at your book," he said smiling genuinely.

"Really?" Lily said slowly and confused.

"Well yeah, I was hoping we could be friends…?" James said hopefully.

"Friends? You…and Me?" Lily said suspiciously.

"Well yeah, I mean I know we didn't use to get along always but I'm making an effort," He told her holding up the book again.

"Ummm yeah then, sure we can be friends, James" Lily said with a smile. The name was foreign on her tongue but not entirely unpleasant. Lily didn't trust him though, she was not sure what kind of game he was playing but she didn't like it.

"Okay, Lily so yeah I thought Jane was a bit of a snob…" James began as they dove into a discussion about the book. Lily's favorite book. And James actually had some good things to say about it, had actually enjoyed it.

James Potter had read a book so he could make amends with her….

That was the point in time Lily Evans decided that she liked James Potter. (As a friend)

* * *

><p><strong>Same rules! I need reveiws! The more the better and faster I go because reveiws make me happy. I write when I'm happy-or sad- but that is besides the point.<strong>

**PLease review. **

**Note: Sirius and Remus and probably the Rat will all be in this story!**


	3. The Day Lily Started to Really Like Him

**Reveiw please! I BEG OF YOU! OR I WONT UPDATE! I SWEAR...maybe...**

* * *

><p>"Morning Lily!" Remus called over to her. She smiled at him and waved as she walked over. She sat down beside him and Alice who was busy giggling to Frank Longbottom.<p>

"What are you doing Remus?" Lily asked as she glanced over his shoulder. Homework that was due today. "Why don't you have that finished?"

"I was…sick?" Remus said. Lily had noticed the boy was always sick. It was like every month the boy caught something new.

"Sucks," Lily smiled and James popped up.

"Hi Lily!"

"Morning James," Lily smiled at him and began her breakfast.

"So are you going to watch the Quiddich game today?" James asked. Lily knew he really wanted her to go.

"No…I don't think so," Lily teased. "I should probably study for Charms."

"Oh, yeah of course," James quickly said and Lily laughed.

"James I was kidding, of course I'll go watch your game!"

"Great. Good. Terrific—I mean good," he said noticing he was babbling and tried to cover it up, which just came out weird.

"Yeah, your number one fan is not going to miss the last game of the year!" Lily giggled and James smiled huge.

"My number one fan?"

"The_ team's _number one fan," Lily amended while trying to hide her blush.

"Oh, right. Duh," he said mentally slapping himself. "Well, I guess I'll see you then," James said and quickly sped away toward Sirius Black who was busting a gut for some reason.

* * *

><p>When Lily finally got down the pitch, the game was starting. She sat herself in a seat and watched as the game began. Gryffindor was beating Hufflepuff by a lot now, but the snitch still needed to be caught.<p>

The beater for the Hufflepuff team was not very good, so the bludger was going wild. It went by the crowd, saved by Gryffindor team, but the next hit by the Hufflepuff was not so good. He hit it so it went straight to the crowd, and right at Lily.

Not being able to do much else, Lily put her hands in front of her and cringed. She heard the impact, heard the gasp of people but never felt it. She opened her eyes to find James Potter soaring to the ground, unconscious.

James had seen the bludger and where it was headed, and being close he sped in front of Lily like a shield as hit him in the head, sending him to the ground, out cold.

"James!" Lily squealed. He'd taken the hit for her.

She ran down the steps and reached him before the rest of the people began to swarm about him.

Using a spell, she levitated him up and brought him to the castle, half the crowd following her.

He had taken the hit for her. James Potter had taken a bludger for her.

Even in the worst of times, Lily couldn't help but begin to like James, that much more. _Stupid subconcious thinking._

* * *

><p><strong>When James wakes up. Will he be alright? Find out in my next update.<strong>


	4. The Day Lily Started Falling for Him

**Here goes nothing!**

* * *

><p>Lily is alone in the room, watching James. He is breathing slowly, still asleep after all this time. She was alone now because Sirius had to go with Remus and Peter tonight for what they called a furry little problem. She hadn't even asked.<p>

She stares down at his body, his Quidditch robe still on. She feels tears roll down her cheek again as the thoughts filled her head again. It could be here there, in that bed, out cold. She wondered if James would have watched her, worried for her.

He had taken the fall for her; first the bludger had knocked him out and sent him sailing through the air before he had hit the ground. She had been the first to reach him, first to hear the news that he might be out for a couple of days.

"James," she said her eyes widening. She had seen a movement. She wiped the water from around her eyes and looked down, hoping. Had she imagined it.

"Lily," came his voice followed by him rolling over, scrunching up his eyes as if he was suddenly under bright light, and try to see clearly at the figure before him.

"Oh! James!" she said flinging her arms around him.

James wondered if he was dreaming. She was often in his dreams.

"Lily…where are we?" he asked sitting up followed by a wince of pain from his head.

"The infirmary!" she said releasing him. "You were hit at the Quidditch game, by a bludger." She told him and felt a blush appear.

"At the…Oh I remember!" he said rubbing the side of his head where he'd been hit. He then looked at her as realization dawned at him. "That's right the bludger was head for you so I-I sped toward it and then…" he trailed off and then she saw as his cheeks grew bright red as well.

"J-James?" she said slowly.

"Yeah?" he asked slowly, looking over at her.

"James, thank you," she said slowly. She leaned toward him, and kissed him on the cheek.

She rushed over to Ms. Pomfrey's office to inform her of James's awakening. Ms. Pomfrey came running in to check on him as Lily rushed to the door. She stopped though, just as she was leaving, to look at him. He was still watching her, still in total shock.

She smiled once at him, and left. Her heart was racing as she walked through the hall.

* * *

><p>"Every day?" James was asking trying not to sound too pleased as his friends told him about Lily's everyday visit's for the past week and a half.<p>

"For hours at a time, sometimes more than one visit!" Sirius told him with a smirk.

"Yeah, she seemed really appreciative James," Remus said with a smile.

"Sorry I missed the party for this month," James said smacking Remus's shoulder making him beam harder.

"You'll just have to make up for it next time," Remus laughed.

"You don't suppose Lily only visited James, and is being nice because she felt responsible do you? You don't suppose she just feels bad?" Peter asked thoughtfully.

James's heart plummeted. He'd like to think that she just visited because she was worried about him, and she thought he made of very heroic save for her. I mean, she did kiss him right? Sure it was on the cheek, but it still counted…

"Shut up Wormtail!" Sirius hissed and Peter shrunk.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud," Peter remarked swallowing hard and looking at James.

"You don't think that was the reason do you?" James said and he looked around to find her at her table with a bunch of friends.

Lily felt a pair of eyes on her and she turned to see James watching her. She smiled at him and his friends waved kindly and turned back.

Lily scowled at herself for being such a girl. She'd kissed James Potter, now she was smiling and waving from across the hall like a complete idiot.

It seemed as though she was falling for James Potter faster than he had fallen for her off his broom. He'd cared enough to save her, taking the blow.

She'd cared enough to go to his room, everyday and cry wishing it had been her than had been hit.

_Oh Lily Evans don't you go falling for James Potter! Too Late._ She sighed to herself before joining back in on her friend's conversations.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw! It means alot! Thank you!<strong>


	5. The Day Lily Knew She Really Liked Him

**Please Reveiw!**

* * *

><p>"Hello Lily!" James said sitting next to her in the great hall for breakfast. Almost no one else was up, include both of their friends so if he got up early enough he could have descent half hour to talk to her alone.<p>

"Hi James," she smiled kindly. The two had become great friends in the past month, ever since the Quidditch game. Lily felt herself liking him more and more as the days went by.

He'd matured since the day they had first met. He was kinder, more considerate.

"Lily I was hoping you could help me with my Charms essay," he said hopefully. He did need help on it but he could have asked Remus, but he always found himself happy when he had time to be with her. Sure, he liked being with his friends but Lily was different.

When she smiled, he smiled. When she laughed, he laughed. It made him happy so he tried to get to laugh and smile every chance she got.

It wasn't hard to get her to laugh, just different. Usually, he'd do a prank and everyone would laugh, but if he told a good joke that was the spur of the moment, she thought it was better. She would laugh. He loved it.

"Sure, of course James," Lily answered automatically. "When?"

"After lunch? We can meet in the library," he suggested hopefully.

"hmmm? Oh yeah, sure," she said with a nod. "Wait…don't you have Quidditch practice? You always have to eat fast through lunch on Wednesdays…"

"What? Oh no. I forgot," He said sighing. "How about after that then?"

"Sounds fine," she said taking another bite of her toast.

James tried to make his smile smaller as it was practically glowing. She'd known he'd had Quidditch practice, she'd noticed his hurried lunch on Wednesdays! She'd noticed him! But he had to stop doing this to himself. Lily had told him thousands of times before that she wasn't interested. But was it possible that the years had changed her mind? No, he though. It cant be.

"Good," he said smiling to himself. "See you then!" he hurried off to go find Sirius and tell him.

Lily watched as he went and knew she really liked him. But it would never work out between them. Maybe he fancied her long ago, but that was a kid crush. Now they were older, he was a man and he was sought after a lot of girls. What made her special?

She turned back to her breakfast that was nearly gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a short one but hey, it is a one-shot series. Please reveiw, I'm counting on you! <strong>


	6. The Day Lily asked Him on a Date

**Oh Lily and James! More wonderful romantic fun stuff!**

* * *

><p>"Hi Lily!" Sirius called to her. She smiled at him and waved, walking over.<p>

"Hey Sirius, how are things going?" she asked and he laughed.

"Good as ever, so listen," he said suddenly serious. "I have a favor to ask, I mean it's just that it would mean a lot to him, and I wanted it to be something big, and I mean you are what he's always—" Sirius began to ramble before Lily stopped him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lily asked with a giggle.

"James, it's his birthday tomorrow, and it's customary for us to do something big on a seventeenth birthday, but I need your help."

"Why? How?"

"Well, you see Remus…isn't feeling very good right now…" Sirius began awkwardly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I am perfectly aware of Remus's condition," she told a stunned Sirius.

"Y-you are?" Sirius stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm an observant gal, Remus knows I know. How do you think he gets out of patrols all the time for it? James can't cover since he goes with him!" lily told him and Sirius tried to calm himself down.

"Okay, okay fine," he said holding up his hands. "But here is what I need you to do. I need you to keep James..distracted for a little while."

"Distracted? From what?" Lily asked and Sirius chuckled.

"Don't worry, nothing that is against the rules, just something that will be a good surprise. I need you to keep him busy for atwo hours!"

"Why me?" Lily asked and Sirius chuckled.

"Because, tomorrow, Quidditch game of Chudley Cannons and the Teria Trappers are on Watch. James never misses a game, but I know he'd do it if you asked him to."

"Why in the world would he do that?" Lily snorted by Sirius just smiled.

"Just try?" he pleaded like a dog, oh the irony!

"Okay, but then you have to tell me exactly what you are doing, leaving nothing out."

"Deal," Sirius smiled in triumph.

* * *

><p>"Hey James?" Lily asked turning the corner to find James reading another book. Romeo and Juliet, yet another of her favorites. He'd taken up the hobby of reading all her favorite books.<p>

"Lily. Hey!" he smiled setting it down quickly and sitting up. "What's up?"

"Well, there is a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," Lily began as she watched his eyes widen. "And I was wondering if you'd like to meet me in the three broomsticks at 12?"

"You and me? Like on a date?" James said lowering his voice so he didn't squeal. Lily nodded, adding a big smile. "Well, yeah, sure, I'd love to, absolutely, I'll meet you there."

"Great," Lily said slowly. "I'll see you then." She quickly walked away.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. She had to stop remember to breath. But she now had an official date with James Potter. She sat down to catch her breath.

She couldn't believe what she'd just done; she could believe he'd said yes!

* * *

><p>James stood there, like an idiot. He was smiling, and he blinked a few times. <em>I have a date with Lily Evans! And I didn't have to threaten her, or coax her into it. She asked me!<em> His knees began to give out as he reached the conclusion and the shock washed over him. He had a date with Lily Evans.

Something told him in his head there was a Quidditch match he'd miss, but James knew he'd miss anything just to show Lily Evans just how perfect they were for each other. And it was his Birthday tomorrow too!

Lily and James had a date tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Lily, Oh James! So cute! Forever!<strong>

**Tell me waht you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Day Lily went on a Date with Him

**This is the next of the series and I updated pretty quickly because im nice ;)**

**lol so this oneshot is James and Lily's first date! **

* * *

><p>James sat in front of the school practically shaking. He looked up at the tower and noted he was still fifteen minutes early. He tried calm down, he tried to flatten down his hair and thought about how odd this was.<p>

He remembered his friend's reaction when he had told them what had happened.

"_She did WHAT?" Remus asked, his jaw dropped. He looked over at Sirius who shrugged with a weird expression._

"_She asked me out!" James said excitedly. _

"_Oh my God?" Peter sputtered. "When?"_

"_Tomorrow!" James squealed._

_They all laughed. "What a Birthday present!" Sirius laughed the hardest._

_The all sat around for hours talking about it, planning it. Just as James was leaving the others to go sleep he heard Sirius say to Remus something in a whisper._

"_I didn't think she'd ask him out! I thought she'd just ask him to help her with something! God, I can't believe she'd mess with his emotions like that!"_

Did Sirius really believe Lily was messing with him? Was she?

He was just about to look up at the clock when he heard her voice from behind him.

"Hey James!" she said and his stomach butterflied.

"Hey Lily," he said turning just to let his jaw hit the ground. Whoa.

Lily had spent all morning getting ready. She had curled her hair, wore her new eyeliner, put on her newest shirt and a pretty necklace.

"Ready to go?" she asked enjoying the moment with a giggle.

"yeah, yeah I'm ready. You look…Lily you look so amazing, so beautiful," he said slowly, unable to look away.

"Thanks," she blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well, yeah lets go," he said trying to make his heart stop pounding.

* * *

><p>"And glitter was everywhere!" James was telling her and Lily was busting a gut laughing. James marveled at the sound, it was like music.<p>

It use to be a rare thing for him to hear her laugh, but it seemed to be more common. Maybe she liked his more mature humor better.

"Oh my, what I wouldn't have given to see his face!" she giggled.

"Well I'll make sure next time I do something like that, I'll let you know," he smiled.

"I'd like that," she told him and they had a moment of silence. They just stared into each other's eyes. James barely noticed that his hand was on top of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So...is this good? Well, I just might update really soon because I wrote it and it just might be their first kiss! Lol I know!<strong>

**So please Reveiw, cuz I'm not getting alot of them and I might just be worried that this isnt very good...should I stop and work on my other stuff?**


	8. The Day Lily Kissed Him

**Here it is! Don't you love me for updating so soon?**

* * *

><p>"I had a really good time," Lily told him as he walked her back to the commons two hours later.<p>

"Yeah, me too," he said smiling.

James and Lily were holding hands, James had never been so close to her before, his heart was racing and he hoped his palms weren't sweating to bad.

Lily took a deep breath before saying, "So I didn't give you your birthday present yet…"

"Oh," he said embarrassed that she even knew that it was his birthday. "You don't have to—"

"Yeah, but I want to," she told him leaning in slowly. James, being him, was totally confused. What was she doing?

She shut her eyes slowly before she felt their lips crash together.

James hesitated for a moment before kissing her back passionately.

James would be lying, and so would Lily if they said it was the first kiss they had ever had with a person, but it was the first kiss either of them had had with someone that made them feel like that.

They broke apart and James had to concentrate hard on not falling over. Lily smiled at him, letting go of his hand.

"We should go out again some other time, I had a lot of fun," she told him before saying the password and walking into through the portrait wall.

But Lily stopped, turned and smiled. "Happy Birthday James, thanks for a great day." And with that, she disappeared behind the door.

James was totally stunned. He wanted to say thank you, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. His mind spun at a billion miles an hour.

After a few moments of collecting himself, James walked through the door.

The commons was empty, but the second he walked through the door, he was hit in the head by a letter. He slowly picked it up.

_James. Your next clue is off in the only place we could have gotten so many of these…._

"So many of what?" James asked confused for only a moment as a spray of owl feathers came flinging out of the card. He spat some out of his mouth and chuckled to himself.

Only his friends.

James went all across the school starting at the owlery, to the kitchen, to the great hall, to the library, to the outskirts of the forbidden forest, to the shrieking shack. Each of his cards smacking him with something new.

The one that had the books fly out had hurt the most…

When James stopped in the shrieking shack, he was amazed. A new broomstick, the Firestar! Oh James had been dreaming about it.

Around it were candies, wrapped gifts, and his friends just beaming at him.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth now James," Remus laughed.

They all laughed, right away James thanked them in turn before they all sprinted to the Quidditch pitch to try out the new broomstick.

* * *

><p>"and then what?" Peter asked as he loomed back in to hear the rest of what happened.<p>

"No, no I've said to much already," James smirked.

"Come on, sounds like you had a great Birthday," Remus said in weird voice but Sirius just sat away, not looking particularly happy about any of it.

"Nah, I don't kiss and tell," James winked and Siruis stood quickly.

"You kissed her?" Peter shrieked.

"Nope, isn't it great? She kissed me!" James shouted excitedly.

"SHE WHAT?" Sirius and Remus both shouted, angrily.

Sirius began to run toward the castle, full speed. All James could here was, "I'm going to freaking kill that stupid, good for nothing-little"

James began to sprint after him, worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here it is, super fast because im awesome! I will update soon, I promise! ~~Beth Bells~~<strong>


	9. The Day Lily Confessed her Feelings

**So after that wonderful Cliff hanger...**

* * *

><p>"Lily Evans!" Sirius screamed as he entered the deserted common room. Its only occupancy was Lily who was reading a book.<p>

"Oh, hey Sirius! How did it go?" She asked with a smile.

"Don't talk to me like you're my friend you filth!" Sirius screamed so hard his face turned red.

"What is wrong with you Black?" She called, backing up in fear.

"How could you do that! I thought you were a good person Lily! I really did, when I told you to keep him busy, so we could get it all ready, I thought you'd ask his help for something like homework. But you asked him out! Then I tried to stay calm, but you kissed him! Lily, how could you do that! You know he fancies you! And you just mess with his emotions like that! It was cruel, it was low, it was…it was!" Sirius was so worked up he had to stop to breath.

James, unknowingly to the both of them, was standing at the door, just silently watching. He heard what Sirius said and his jaw dropped. Lily was seriously just messing with him? It was all just a lie, the date was a lie? And his friends were in on it?

"You've got to be kidding me? Don't you think I know that I could just ask for his help on something?" She bellows back and James heart sank lower. How could she do that to him?

"So you admit it!" Sirius ran at her but she stood her ground.

Sirius looked like he might punch her but stopped. "I thought you were cool. You knew about Remus, you called yourself our friend. How could you do that?" he resorted back to yelling.

"Stop!" She finally yelled as the tears fell down her face. "Don't you think that it is remotely possible for me to _like_ James? Don't you think that I asked him out because I wanted to go on a date with James Potter? Don't you think it's possible that I'm not an evil person and that I just thought that it would be nice."

Sirius was still. "You…you like James?"

"Yeah, he's changed," she said and the tears kept coming. "I don't know why your first conclusion is that I am a despicable human being, toying with someone, but just leave me alone! I liked James Potter, and that is why I asked him out, I guess I was just looking for the courage to do so. And no…I don't know what to do!"

She scrambled up the stairs to her room where she hit her bed and began to cry into her pillow.

"Why on earth were you yelling at her? Why didn't you let her try to explain?" James cried as he stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh James, did you…hear all that? I didn't see you…" Sirius said nervously. "But good news is she said she likes you..."

"Or she did…before my best friend yelled at her!" James shouted. He stared after Lily wishing he could go after her. Stupid charm.

"I really am sorry James," Sirius said in distress.

"You made her cry!" James said. He ran his hand through his hair in agony. "When do you think she'll come back down?"

"Morning," Sirius said glumly. "If we're lucky."

He wrung his hands nervously as the guilt of screaming at Lily Evans dug deep inside of him. "I don't think either of us will get a good night sleep until we can talk to her huh? I need to apologize a thousand times, and you…you need to talk to her too. At least now you know how she feels."

James glowered at his friend as he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Lily! Siruis was being a jerk! I'm going to kill him for that!<strong>

_**Err...you do know you wrote this...right?**_

**Oh..right. Shut up.**

**Let me know what you think! It means alot! REVEIW!**


	10. THe Day Lily Started to Hate Him Again

**I am so angry at Sirius right now! I wanna chop his head off!**

**not really cuz I love him but AHHHHH!**

* * *

><p>Lily took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs to the common rooms. It was a little earlier than usual, but this way James wouldn't be up. She was creeping down the steps when she nearly stepped on something.<p>

Her eyes watered as she saw the sleeping form of James Potter at the bottom of the steps. He must have been waiting for her, but he fell asleep. She stopped herself.

_No Lily. _She told herself, _You can't do this to yourself. This is James Potter, and as Sirius made it perfectly clear last night: she was just suppose to keep him busy for a little while. She wasn't good enough for him, she was just a challenge, a conquered challenge now._

As quietly as she could, Lily tip-toed down the stairs. Around James Potter she silently went and got to the exit before his eyes shot open.

"Lily."

But she didn't turn around, didn't look back nor stop. Lily kept walking through the portrait and out of the commons. She was quickly followed by James Potter.

"Go away Potter!" she called over her shoulder and it stung.

"Back to Potter?" he asked with a stone face. She finally turned to look at him.

"No, no I need to stop. This isn't fair to you. It's Sirius I should be mad at," she said slowly and James sighed with relief.

"Good because I really want to talk to you about last night," he began but Lily blushed and looked at her shoes.

"Oh, Sirius told you what I said then?" she asked shuffling her feet nervously.

"err—well no, I was there. I didn't know where he was going until he began to yell at you. I really had no idea until—" but he was cut off.

"You were there? You mean you let him scream at me like that?" She asked in a whisper. Her face grew angry. "You thought he was right didn't you? You thought I was toying with your emotions too! You didn't stop him, you were there!"

"Well—I just—err thought that maybe," James sputtered trying for words, but she was gone.

"You know what James, I thought you had changed. I thought you were a nice guy, someone who could understand me. But thanks for showing me I was wrong. Thank you for pointing out just what a jerk you are," she said as a single tear flew down her cheek. "Thanks for reminding me I hate you."

And with that, she ran. She kept going until she found an empty, abandoned classroom. She hid inside, crying again.

"Stop Lily," she told herself aloud. "He's just like Severus. Just a fake, just a jerk. And you hate him!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it seems like we are going backwards! Dont worry, it will be alright! <strong>

_**Dont worry...about a thing...cuz every little thing...is gunna be alright! yeah.**_


	11. The Day Lily Was Scared

**Oh poor Lily. Oh stupid James. Oh good old Lupin!**

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin walked down the hallway with nothing but determination. James was one of his best friends, and over the years, he had placed Lily under that category as well. Right now, they were both hurting, but Lily needed him more.<p>

"Mischief managed," he whispered to the map as he reached the door. He stuffs the map in his pocket and takes a deep breath. He places his hand on the door knob and turns it.

As he entered he heard her sobs and pity filled him.

"He's just like Severus. Just a fake, just a jerk. And you hate him!"

"Lily?" he said and silence filled the air.

"W-who's there?" she asked and he could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to hold back her cries.

"Remus," he whispered back and he heard her sniffle.

"Look, I really don't want to talk right now. I don't know how you found me, but you need to leave," she told him and he faced her.

Lily was a crumbled heap in the corner of the room. The small amount of makeup she wore was streaked down her face.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asked stupidly for lack of a better question.

"Shouldn't you be with James," she asked trying to spit hate as she said his name but failing miserably.

"Sirius is trying to calm him down," Remus told her. He walked across the room to her and slung his arm around her. He pulled her into a hug and she sniffled again.

"I'm sorry," she said as they broke.

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting mascara on your robe," she pointed to a spot on his robe but he ignored her.

"James is sorry Lily," Remus told her and she sighed, wiping away the makeup from her eyes.

"I know," she said holding back more tears. "He's sorry, and I'm over reacting."

"Maybe," Remus said tiling his head back and forth like he had water in his ear. "Or there is more to you it. What really is wrong?"

"I fell for James Potter."

"And that is a bad thing?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is," she told him. She pushed strands of red hair behind her ear.

"I don't understand."

"He doesn't really like me, he just thinks he does," she hiccupped.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Because I'm me, and he's…James Potter," she told him and Lupin's eyebrows knitted together.

"I think if you gave him the chance, he'd show you just how much he cared about you," he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"You think I should go talk to him?" she said more like a statement then a question. "But I'm afraid."

"Lily Evans. Afraid?" Remus gave a sad chuckle.

"My heart is falling apart Remus, but what if it just…completely breaks?"

"It won't," Remus promised and she took a deep breath.

Lupin helped her to her feet as she tried to stand. She flashed him a weak smile before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry but I was writing this and I got so into it, I was practically crying! I mean, I kept going and wrote the next chater too as well and I was like OHHHH! <strong>

**Im the kind of person with the creativity so that words form little pictures or movies in my head and I was like...LILY! JAMES! AHHHHHH!**

**Let me know what you think, even if you hate it. It builds character...**


	12. The Day Lily admitted she Loved Him

**lol I couldnt help it, I had to update!**

* * *

><p>Lily stopped off in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She scraped the wet makeup off from under eyes and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes.<p>

"You have to talk to him Lily," she told herself.

She nodded at herself in the mirror and marched down to Quidditch pitch. She knew James enough now to know he'd be there. And sure enough, there was James Potter, ridding around on his broomstick in dives and loops, the quaffle clutched in his hands.

Even up in his sanctuary, on his broom, in the air, James looked miserable.

He landed, his feet touching the ground lightly as he climbed off to just stare at the ground.

"James?" Lily said finally._ You are a Gryffindor, let's see the courage! _She yelled at herself.

"Lily!" he scrambled over to her but before he could start gushing out apologies, she stopped him.

"James, I forgive you," she told him and he looked confused.

"But Lily, how could you forgive me already? What I did was inexcusable. And I really am sorry!" he added quickly.

"I know, but it is okay, I forgive you," she told him and looked away. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "But I think you and I should just stay friends okay?"

"I—I don't under—" he tried but water welled up in his eyes. It took Lily be surprise to see it.

Simultaneously they sat down on the grass.

"I really screwed things up with us didn't I," he remarked in fury with himself. "Any chance I had with you, I destroyed."

"James it would never have worked out," Lily told him and he nodded slowly, trying to convince himself. "You think you like me, but you don't."

That statement made his head snap up. He looked at her and she saw the tear that streaked his face.

"I know how I feel," he told her but she shook her head.

"You're James Potter. You want a challenge. I said no, and so you had to go out with me," she told him and she too began to get teary-eyed. "Your mind is playing tricks on you. I mean look at me James, you know it's true. You need a challenge. Why on earth would a guy like you go with a girl like m—" her voice cracked.

"Lily you honestly don't see, do you?" he asked and their eyes met.

"See what?" she demanded through the tears.

"How amazing you are. Lily I fell in love with the girl that was smart, funny, kind, and creative, sweet, thoughtful and amazing. Not a challenge. I fell in love with the beautiful red head in front of me and knew I could never deserve her."

"James, you need to stop lying to yourself," she nodded and stared at the grass. "I should go."

"I fell in love with the Lily that enjoys potions because it calms her. The Lily that is determined. The Lily that reads to escape the world around her, that listens to country music. I fell in love with the Lily that is the prettiest girl I have ever met, and whenever I am around, I can't see anyone else. The Lily that loves to sing, the Lily that wears purple earrings every Tuesday because she got them from her Grandmother who died on a Tuesday the Lily that believes in forgiveness, the good in everybody. I am in love with you Lily Evans."

The words hit Lily as he stared into her eyes. She felt the hot tears gush and her stared back into his eyes. Even though her brain was telling her it wasn't true, her heart screamed that James loved her.

"I love you too James," she told him as she slung her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not done! So please reveiw! And I'll update faster again!<strong>


	13. The Day Lily became His Girlfriend

**I AM SO SORRY for making u wait so long! I really am, ive just been so busy lately I havent been able to write!**

* * *

><p>Lily and James broke from their kiss breathing softly. They stared into each other's eyes. Lily smiled shyly at James who couldn't help but grin. Happiness filled him to the rim.<p>

"Well," he said suddenly nervous again. "Would you like to—what I mean is would you like to be my—err if I could be your—ummm…"

"Yes James," she smiled at him. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Clearly please James kissed her again. All of their passion was put into it and when they broke James was slightly dizzy.

"Wow, I could get use to this," and she chuckled.

"Me too," she agreed.

"Well then 'girlfriend' would you like to go for a broomstick ride?"

"Oh," she swallowed nervously. "I don't think so. I….I haven't exactly flown before and I'm a little—scared."

"Come on," James took her hand. He dragged her over to where he had dropped his broom and held out. "I promise I'll hold on to you. I'll never let go."

"Promise?" she asked biting her lip.

"I promise," he nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright."

She climbed onto the broom in front of James. His arms snaked around her waist and grasped the handle. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said and he slowly rose from the ground.

Slowly, he picked up speed. He dipped down slightly and Lily's stomach flipped and she smiled.

"Don't let go James," she told him.

"I would never let go of you Lily Evans," he promised and they both knew they weren't talking about just for the broom ride.

After an hour, they landed.

"So do you think we can go for a ride again another time?" she asked shyly.

"Any time Lily," he smiled. "Lily Evans and flying, two of some of my favorite things in the world. Of course you are easily number one Lily."

"You're number one on my list too James," She pulled her new boyfriend into another kiss.

"Now, I need to go yell at one Sirius Black," Lily said and James's smile disappeared.

"Just don't kill him okay?" he said as she walked away and she could sworn she heard him say: "because I'll need him to by our best man someday."

* * *

><p><strong>Cute? Yes? No?<strong>

**Hope you liked it. **

_**Also I want ur opinion, where should I end this story? Him asking for her hand or Wedding or Harry's birth or if u have a diffrent idea! **_


	14. The Day Lily yelled at His bestfriend

**So, fair warning, this one kinda stinks. SORRY! But I havent had much of a chance to write lately!**

* * *

><p>"Sirius Black!" Lily hollered up the stairs and moments later a terrified looking Gryffindor appeared down the boy's dormitory.<p>

"Oh—err hi Lily," he weakly smiled.

Lily frowned at him and his smile disappeared altogether. He began to sweat nervously as he took a step closer.

"Look, Lily, I am so sorry about what I said," he began. He'd never been particularly good at apologizes. "I shouldn't have said what I did. It was stupid. I hadn't really thought it through and I apologize. I really am sorry Lily. And I know you're angry. But please, just be mad at me. Don't blame James for my stupidity."

"For your information Black," Lily said his last name with such venom it made him flinch. "I don't blame James. You on the other hand, I am furious at."

"Good. I mean good that things are okay with James, not you being mad at me," he swallowed hard, but his throat was dry. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all?"

"You take back everything you said?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Everything," Sirius nodded. And he meant it. "I'm glad things worked out between you and James. I can't think of anyone better to be his girlfriend and straighten the hoolagin out."

"I am too," Lily finally smiled. "I forgive you Sirius, but you owe me, and I will collect."

"Thank you Lily!" Sirius pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Your welcome Black," she smiled. "…Umm Sirius, I kinda need to breathe."

"Sorry," he chuckled letting her go. "I'm just so happy for prongsy."

"I'm glad," Lily giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Its a good thing they made up, since someday he's going to have to be the best man! lol<strong>


	15. The Day Lily Graduated with Him

**I was nearly crying when I wrote this one because...Im just an emotinal person who could c it all happening b4 my eyes! PLEASE ENJOY NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Graduation was here. The final day of Hogwarts for the year of Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice and so many more. It was the start of so much, but all Lily could do was fear.<p>

What would happen to her and James. Him with his Auror training, her with medical school. What if they never had time to be together anymore? What if they drifted apart.

James was nervous. What would Lily do when he told her the words? Sure, people said them every day. How could he look her in the eye and say it? How could he take the tears in her eyes? How would he take what she had to say?

Sirius was almost as nervous. If James did what he said he would do, things could go smooth, or south. It all depended on Lily. What if she answered with sorrow and made even James cry? What if she was good with what he had to say, even then tears would come to James.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall called her name and Lily was brought back to her first day, thoughts of this being her last nearly made her cry, but she somehow managed to get her diploma.

"Potter, James!" she called and James stood. He had made it, and yet the only thought on his mind was Lily. He had always thought they were meant to be, but maybe he was wrong.

Lily waited for the ceremony to be over, sitting in her chair. When most of the people had left, James popped over.

"Lily?" he said and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah love?" she answered and his face changed to something she'd never seen him make before.

"Can I—err can we talk in private?"

"Oh," Lily said and she knew what was coming. "Sure."

Lily had known it was coming for a long time. Aurors did not have time for girlfriends, she knew that. She would have to be brave. Today, she would have to be a Gryffindor.

With a heavy heart Lily followed him up the stairs until they were in the deserted common room.

"Alright Lily," he turned to face her. But he couldn't even look her in the eye. _Coward_, she thought bitterly. She couldn't take this, not now. She knew what he wanted to say, but she couldn't watch him actually say it.

"James, please don't," she said and he finally looked up at her. "I know what you're about to—just please don't. Don't say it; let's just go our separate ways."

"I—if that's what you want," he said and he took his empty hand out of his pocket trying not to cry. "I get it, I mean I really do."

"I understand, what with everything going on that you'd want to—that you'd want to end us but I," she said slowly. "I just can't handle actually hearing you say it."

And with that, realization crashed over him. "Oh God Lil, I'm not breaking up with you!"

"You—you weren't?" She managed to get out and he shook his head furiously.

"Lily you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are the only girl I have ever loved," he told her. His hand slipped back into his pocket and pulled out a little silver box.

With one fluid motion, James was kneeling in front of her. Looking her in the eyes, he stared at her, full of hope, love and the words came to natural to him. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried and she watched as joy filled his face and he placed the ring on her finger. "Yes James, I will marry you," she told him as she flung her hands around his neck. She kissed him, and he pulled her closer until their shoulders were touching.

"So fiancé," James smiled at her after a moment of just staring into eachother's eyes.. "How about a broom ride?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did I get ya? Probably not...well isnt it cutish? I cried, like a little girl. I'm so silly sometimes. <strong>_Honestly!_

**lol well please let me know what you think, and also...if you have an idea for the very last sentence of my story if I end it on the night they died?...I think it's fun to have a really awesome last sentence...dont u?**


	16. The Day Lily Married Him

**_JIly is back and cuter than ever! I just love them too much. I hope you like!_**

* * *

><p>Lily paced the floor clutching her arms tight. She was so nervous, she was ready to barf. Today, she was getting married, and not just to a guy, to the guy, to her James Potter.<p>

She knew she only had moments before she would have to walk down the aisle, so she took a deep breath. She knew that this was what she wanted, she wanted to be with James until the ends of time, and back again. She wanted to grow old with him, have a family with him. He was everything to her.

"Lily!" came a high pitch voice. She turned to see the recently married Alice Longbottom scurry toward her. "it's time!"

James waited at the end of the aisle. His hands pinched fabric from the end of his jacket in his hand nervously. He couldn't wait much longer, he'd waited for so long for this day, but he would have waited until the ends of time for Lily.

Music began to play, a soft song with a marching beat and couples walked down the aisles. But James barely noticed anything the moment he saw Lily. She looked beautiful in her white gown. Tiny white roses were in her hair, tangled in the cascade of red.

When she got to him her father gave him her hand and the wedding began.

"And do you James Potter take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

To have and to hold, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Lily Evans take his man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

To have and to hold, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," she whispered and she looked out into the crowd to smile at her mother. But as her eyes flitted back to James she could have sworn she could have seen Severus Snape, fleeing the room, an uninvited guest.

"You may now kiss the bride," and James did. He grabbed her and held her and promised in her ear, for her and her alone.

"I will never let go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it made you smile. Because if it did, my job was a sucess...not that I'm done, bcuz im not.<em>**

**_I will keep it coming for you becuz I love Jily to much! They make me smile. After writing this, I have a new found place in my heart for them both._**

**_Until next chapter, Elizabeth Bells_**


	17. The Day Lily and James's First Dance

**Hello! Well here it is! Sirius's speech, hope its good! Also their first dance!**

* * *

><p>"Well as best man, I must make a toast," Sirius said with a smile.<p>

All talking inside the hall stopped and turned to see Sirius with a glass of wine in his hand.

"James Potter," Sirius said the name, turning to his old friend. "James Potter was once upon a time, a little boy at Hogwarts freshly sorted into the Gryffindor house. And that was the time that he first began to fall for Lily Evans."

Everyone turned to see the couple. They were smiling over at the crazy boy making the toast.

"Over the years, no one would have guessed that they would make it this far, but James wasn't one to give up. And he would never give up on Lily. I can remember a time when they went on their first date, right afterward, you knew they were meant to be together."

He continued as Lily pulled herself closer to James. Sirius winked at the newlyweds.

"And Lily, oh she straightened this boy out to be quite the man. My best friend and I have grown too old to prank the Slytherins, but he's moved on to bigger and better things, just don't forget to write. Prongs, I know you and Lily will always be the perfect couple. So join me, Ladies and Gentlemen in raising our glasses to Mr. James and Lily _Potter."_

"_To James and Lily Potter,"_ the room chorused

James rested his hand on Lily's who smiled at the touch.

"I didn't know Sirius was such good of a speechwriter," Lily whispered.

"Neither did I," James smiled. "Lily Potter."

The name made a shiver go up her back, but in a good way. Her eyes watered slightly as she edged even closer to her husband.

"What about Alice?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now it is my turn to make a toast," the short girl said standing up from the long table. All eyes went to Alice as she began her speech.

"I wanted you all to understand how great this moment is, to know it has finally happened. So I shall start at the beginning."

She stared at the crowd for a moment for before smiling.

"Lily and I have always told each other everything. And I can remember how much we talked about James Potter. First it was how much he annoyed her, and then how much she hated him, how arrogant he was. Well as the years went by, things changed. It was things she noticed. Tell me if he did something sweet, or the day he remembered her birthday, and little things like that. Soon she was telling me how much she loved him."

Lily was bright red by the end of the speech and the toasts that James couldn't help but smile.

"Lily Potter," he murmured in her ear. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes James Potter," she whispered back and he lead her to the dance floor.

Lily's white dress swung side to side as the danced across the floor to beautiful music. Everything was so amazing, just a blur around them as she danced in his arms.

"I love you James," she told him and he looked down at the blushing bride.

"I love you to Lily," he told her.

"You're still not ever going to let go, right James?" she asked and their eyes met again.

"Never," he told her.

"Good," Lily smiled. "Because I need you."

And so Lily and James finished their first dance, parting reluctantly to dance with other guests.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? I hope you did! I love Lily and James Oh sweet Jily, so amazingly lovely art though! Yeah...obviously I am tired. SORRY!<strong>


	18. The Day Lily told Him she was Pregnant

**Here we go! Sorry it took so long! I really am! I hope you like...**

* * *

><p>"Alice?" Lily answered the phone.<p>

"I'm pregnant!" Alice Longbottom hollered excitedly through the phone.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily screamed. "Me too!"  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah I haven't told anyone yet! James doesn't know yet, I'm going to tell him when he gets home," Lily told her excitedly.

"Aww! Sweet!" Alice giggled through the line. "It took me two hours to figure out how to call you by the way!"

"And I appreciate it," Lily told her seriously. "Oh, hang on, James just got home. I gotta go."

"Right, bye Lily!" but Lily was already quickly hanging up the phone.

"Lily! I'm home!" James yelled from down the stairs. Lily rushed down the steps to meet her husband in a hug and kiss.

"Welcome home James," she smiled and he grinned at her and pulled her closer.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Spectacular, yours?" she inquired and his face fell.

"Long," he told her. "But let's not talk about my day. What made your day so spectacular?"

"Well I got some rather good news," Lily told him and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" he asked as they sat down together on the couch, one of his arms around her.

"Well Alice is pregnant," Lily couldn't help but smile.

"That's good," he smiled but it faded. "Don't worry hun, we'll make it."

"But James, that's what's great!" she told him excitedly.

"What's great?" He asked obliviously.

"James, we're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?" James jumped up from the couch, his eyes were huge and his jaw had dropped.

Lily stood up next to him and hugged him. "Isn't great. We've been talking about it for ages and now…James it's great!"

James just stood there for a moment before his arms wrapped around her. After a few seconds he pulled back. "But what are we going to name him or her?"

"What? Oh James," she laughed. He was so serious. "Does it matter?"

"Absolutely!" James declared sitting back down. "I think if it's a boy we should name him Harry after your father, and if it's a girl, we should name her Claire after my mother."  
>"Why?" Lily asked and James rolled his eyes. "Because, that way when we have a second child we can name them another."<p>

"James you don't make sense!" Lily giggled.

"It makes sense to me!" he declared.

"Fine, Harry James for a boy or Claire Lillian for a girl?" she smiled and he nodded.

"Harry James," he tried the name out and he nodded then, "Claire Lillian, I like them."

"So do I," Lily gave him a big hug.

"Well wait, who will be the godparents?" James asked and Lily just kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>;) And so there it is...but don't you worry! We aren't done yet! HOpe you liked ! <strong>


End file.
